


What You're In To

by hellpenguin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Sherlock make up his mind about what he likes? John? Irene? Both? A silly little humorous vid exploring the up-in-the-air Sherlock Sexuality. To Flight of the Conchords. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're In To

**Title** : What You're In To  
 **Music** : Flight of the Conchords  
 **Footage** : Sherlock (BBC)  
 **Genre, Characters** : Humour; Sherlock, John, Irene  
 **Spoilers** : Up to Season 2 Episode 2 (Hounds of Baskerville).  
 **Summary** : _If you want me to, I will take off all my clothes for you, I will take off all my clothes for you, if that's what you're in to..._

**DL link** : **WMV, 18.92MB, 01:40**[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/tw867l)

 


End file.
